Wonderwall
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: Os gêmeos apenas precisam da companhia um do outro. Seja o lugar, ou o momento, nada importa e o tempo pára quando eles querem se amar. Yaoi SongFic Saga de Gêmeos x Kanon de Dragão Marinho Incesto.


-Quero que você feche os olhos.

-Saga, por quê? – O mais novo riu curioso.

-Porque é uma surpresa, meu amor.

-Está bem. Mas não me deixa_ muito_ curioso...

-Não deixarei. Prometo. – Então Saga se afastou, deixando seu gêmeo no meio do quarto. Foi até a sala, buscou por uma caixa de presente de tamanho moderado e retornou ao quarto. Ao voltar para a companhia de Kanon, certificou-se se ele o via.

-Sa? Está aí?

-Sim, estou aqui pertinho de você. – Colocou o embrulho na cama, e foi para de trás do gêmeo. Deu um rápido beijo em sua nuca, queria tranquiliza-lo. Suas mãos depois tocaram na cintura dele, e lentamente ergueu sua camiseta azulada de treino. Kanon nada disse, apenas sorria, forçando a si mesmo para não abrir os olhos, apesar de que aquela altura a curiosidade era demais, e assim, deixou ser despido, não colocando empecilho ao ter a peça de cima retirada.

Livres da camiseta, o mais velho partiu para a calça dele. As mãos circundaram a cintura, e logo mais seus dedos hábeis desfaziam o nó da calça de moletom que ele usava, na mesma tonalidade da camiseta. –Você fica ainda mais lindo vestindo esse tipo de calça.

-Adoro vesti-la para ficar em casa com você. É a calça que mais gosto quando tira. – Sorriu com paixão, o mais velho sorriu da mesma forma e depositou outro beijo em sua nuca. –O que eu tenho que fazer?

-Nada, eu comando dessa vez. – Deixou as calças escorregarem pelas pernas dele. Por fim, a cueca que Kanon vestia também ia de encontro ao chão, e mesmo desfazendo-se delas com os olhos fechados, Saga ainda teve a minúcia de pegar as peças e colocar junto da camiseta, na poltrona que havia no quarto. –Fica mais um pouquinho com olhos fechados, já vai abrir.

-Está bem. – Enquanto isso, Kanon usava de seus outros sentidos para buscar uma resposta. Ouvia o barulho das roupas, pouco barulho de seu irmão, que era geralmente silencioso nas atitudes. Havia escutado um barulho diferente agora pouco, mas pela distração do que poderia acontecer consigo, esqueceu-se de tentar decifrar coisas fora do comum. Mas tornou a ouvir os sons característicos de um pacote a ser desembrulhado. –Presente? Cadê? – Saga riu pela emoção.

-Seja paciente, meu amor.

-Quero saber! – Estendeu as mãos, mas o que sentiu foi o braço musculoso do mais velho. – Macio... – Tornou a rir e o amado o acompanhou no riso.

O mais velho retirou uma peça de roupa particular da caixa. Era seu conhecido manto de Grande Mestre. Desdobrou e colocou à cama, depois foi até o aparelho de som que ambos tinham no dormitório. Já havia deixado no lugar a faixa que usaria, feito isso pela manhã. Ligou o aparelho e apertou o botão para a música iniciar. Não demorou segundos para que o geminiano de olhos fechados reconhecesse a canção.

-É linda... – Comentou, sem perceber a reaproximação do outro já com o manto nas mãos. Sentiu um de seus braços serem sutilmente erguidos, e então notou que era vestido. Um braço, o outro depois, mas ainda sentiu que a roupa estava aberta. E seguidamente, o perfume. Queria saber o que vestiu que tinha o cheiro de seu irmão.

_**Hoje será o dia que eles vão jogar tudo de volta para você.**_

-Pode abrir os olhos amor. – Permaneceu às costas dele, suas mãos seguravam delicadamente a gola à nuca dele, para que o peso da roupa, e ele desacostumado, não fizesse a peça ceder ao chão.

_**No momento, você já deveria ter percebido o que deveria fazer...**_

Ao perceber o que vestia, houve surpresa na expressão do mais novo. –Essa roupa fica melhor em você. Por isso senti seu perfume.

-Há um bom tempo queria vê-lo vestido com isso. – Com um passo para trás, Kanon encostou seu corpo ao dele. E realmente estava sem jeito pelo tamanho e peso da roupa. –Ficou realmente perfeito. – Enquanto falava, viu o rosto do outro se erguer um pouco e virar suavemente em sua direção.

_**Não acredito que alguém sinta o mesmo que sinto por você agora.**_

-Perfeito é você. – Seus lábios foram de encontro aos dele. Um beijo delicado, um selinho mais profundo. A mão do mais novo se encontrou com os dedos do outro na gola. Segurou sua mão enquanto se beijavam.

Queria envolver seu irmão naquele momento, mas queria um pouco mais vê-lo com aquela nova vestimenta. Era sublime a visão. Tinha a sensação ainda mais forte de protegê-lo... De tê-lo e não soltar mais.

O mais novo começou a ficar impaciente por não poder ter o outro completamente para si, então se virou. As mãos na gola se soltaram, e um ombro ficou despido. Suas mãos fizeram o mesmo que Saga anteriormente. Na cintura, subiu para começar a despi-lo.

Pouco tempo depois, Saga se encontrava nu. Os lábios do mais novo se encontraram com o pescoço dele. Em beijos delicados e suaves.

_**Andam dizendo por aí que o fogo em seu coração se apagou.**_

O mais velho o conduziu até a cama, poucos centímetros dali. Kanon se sentou enquanto seus lábios se encontraram mais uma vez. O restante do embrulho caiu ao chão fazendo certo barulho que nenhum dos dois se incomodou.

Kanon se ajeitava na cama juntamente com a longa roupa, até centrar-se à cama. Saga engatinhava enquanto o outro ia para o centro do colchão. O beijo não cessou só se intensificou. Um explorava a boca do outro com curiosidade, costumeira, mas com ainda mais desejo.

_**Tenho certeza que você já ouviu tudo isso antes.**_

Por um breve momento, o beijo foi pausado.

-Eu te amo, Kanon.

-Eu também te amo. Muito. – O mais novo envolveu o pescoço do amado, fazendo-o deitar-se consigo. Maquinalmente, uma das pernas envolveu a cintura do outro quando a carícia tornou. Uma língua massageava a outra, para pouco depois percorrer um caminho até o pescoço do mais novo. Beijos aconteciam no caminho, breves. Uma mordida finalizou a trilha. Leve, mas que arrancou um tímido gemido de Kanon.

_**Mas você nunca teve dúvida.**_

A língua tornou a caminhar pelo corpo dele, juntamente com os beijinhos. Parou mais uma vez seu caminho, em um dos mamilos do gêmeo. Ali se demorou um pouco mais, em um misto de brincadeira. Sugou brevemente o local, em uma provocação mais arrojada, e em seguida seus lábios tornaram a se encontrar com os dele. Os gemidos que passou a ouvir naquele ínterim oscilavam de intensidade de acordo com a brincadeira feita.

_**Não acredito que alguém sinta o mesmo que eu sinto por você agora.**_

Excitando-se com sua reação, Saga auxiliou a si próprio para poder se colocar dentro do amado.

Foi delicado na atitude. Queria senti-lo ao poucos que se colocava, assim como Kanon também o sentia cada vez mais em si. Seu corpo reagiu não só excitando-se também, mas como estremecendo com o ato que se iniciava. As mãos desceram por suas costas despidas, arranhando-as de acordo com o tamanho do prazer que a cada segundo era lhe proporcionado.

_**E todas as estradas que temos de percorrer são tortuosas.**_

Os movimentos começaram. Saga suspirou quando começou a se movimentar dentro dele, devagar. Aproveitava cada instante na companhia do outro, e quando juntos daquela forma, por mais urgia que surgisse em seu âmago, gostava de um caminho lento sem a pressa, desejando sempre que o tempo parasse para ambos.

_**E todas as luzes que nos guiam nos cegam...**_

O mais novo gemia alto, um beijo tentava ocorrer. Mas um entregue ao outro nos momentos e nos arrepios de seus corpos incitavam que um contato visual ocorresse, um lendo a expressão do outro, sem palavras, apenas suspiros e gemidos.

_**Existem muitas coisas que eu gostaria de lhe dizer, mas não sei como.**_

As unhas do mais novo cravaram ainda mais em sua pele. Um gemido mais intenso e longo ocorreu. Saga sabia que o amado irmão teria logo seu momento. Aquela reação o incitou a aumentar o ritmo das estocadas.

E ambos tiveram seus momentos juntos.

_**Porque talvez, você vai ser aquele que me salva. E no final de tudo, você é meu protetor.**_

**o-o-o**

Ao Kanon perfeito. E aos gêmeos perfeitos!

Frases em destaque: letras da música Wonderwall do Oasis.


End file.
